Manufacturers have traditionally provided access control as a security feature for authenticating users. Access control authentication allows authorized users to securely access their mobile devices while preventing access to unauthorized individuals. However, conventional authentication approaches for access control, such as passwords and Personal Identification Numbers (PINs), may require extra user effort and thus be inconvenient. Other methods, such as fingerprint scanners and facial recognition, may be less intrusive on the part of the user, but rely on additional hardware and/or software and may increase cost and complexity.